


黑发男孩

by beijikaola



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bottom Lex Luthor, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola
Summary: 莱克斯提出了自己的生日愿望。有点羞耻有点怪诞可是克拉克打算满足他
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

没什么剧情的PWP  
本人是吃超莱超的，但这篇妥妥的超莱。  
回坑吃粮突然想产粮。  
没有重温smallville所以剧情向的不敢写，太久远记不清了。

莱克斯端着一杯白兰地，懒懒散散的坐在卧室的沙发上。房间的光线有点暗，落地灯的暖光洒在他手中的白兰地杯上，琥珀色的液体随着他手腕的动作摇摇晃晃。  
那个叫克拉克的男孩，正局促不安的站在床尾的羊毛丝绸地毯上，只是盯着他手中酒杯，不敢直视他的眼睛。  
小声的问："先生，您想要我怎么做？"  
"首先，先脱衣服。"

脱掉运动鞋，露出白色的棉袜，他的浅蓝色牛仔裤长度盖过了部分脚背。他正在解皮带的双手，粗壮有力的手指关节，也许掌心还很干躁。从他健康的肤色以及蓬勃的肌肉看来，也许是个经常运动的年轻人，足球？棒球？总之日光下的什么都好。

莱克斯打量着他褪去牛仔裤的双腿：健壮的大腿外侧肌，延伸至线条硬朗的膝盖，膝盖下的部分体毛很浓密。蜜色的小腿藏在了白色运动长袜之中。这个时候，他身上只留下了红色格子衬衫和底裤。那属于"乖孩子"版的白色纯棉底裤和白色袜子，有些纯洁的色情感。他那件品味很糟糕的红色法兰绒衬衫还好好的穿在身上。没有经验的男孩，并不知道应该先脱掉衬衫来展示自己的胸肌。

"把衬衫脱掉，然后过来。"莱克斯示意他来到自己面前。

男孩摆脱掉自己的衬衫，一步一步，向着坐在沙发上的那个人缓缓走来。  
那个人的声音很好听，卷舌音的部分很性感。如果克拉克愿意，他可以每时每刻收集各式各样的发音，而这个男人的发音，他很喜欢。

克拉克居高临下的望着这个今天带他回家的男人——环境光打在他光滑的皮肤上，柔和的很漂亮。克拉克坐上他车的时候，有一瞬间有些好奇他没有头发的原因：是因为个人喜好？还是因为不幸的疾病？可是这并不影响他是个好看的男人。蓝色的眼睛，即使没有表情也微微上翘的嘴角，好听的声音，以及身上干净好闻的味道。对于一个第一次想和同性做爱的男孩来说，是个非常不错的对象。

"先生，您想要我怎么做？"第二次问出这句话。没有经验的男孩，笨拙的有点可爱。  
"你以前，做过这样的事吗？我的意思，和男人做过这样的事吗？"  
"没有。"他的回答跟莱克斯预想的一样。  
莱克斯将酒杯搁置在床头柜上，双手轻轻拉上男孩的双手微笑的说："别担心，我会照顾你，我们有一整个晚上，可以慢慢来。"他抬头看着男孩的眼神有种深情的错觉，但事实上，他们一起回到顶层公寓才不到两小时。

两个小时前，莱克斯对一起共进晚餐的超人说出了自己的生日愿望——和16岁的克拉克做爱。God，莱克斯那荒诞的小镇性幻想。

于是，克拉克花了很少的时间飞回肯特农场拿了需要的东西——红色格子衬衫，牛仔裤和他的旧内衣。玛莎总会好好整理他的旧东西，那些旧衣服依旧整整齐齐的放在他房间的抽屉柜里。

克拉克在浴室里换了衣服，整理了自己的头发。他努力回想了一下自己16岁时的样子。那个时候他的头发更长一些，深色的卷发盖过额头，有点傻里傻气。

而莱克斯在另外一间浴室里清洗着自己，也许还干了点儿别的？克拉克知道他的控制欲总会驱使他“事无巨细”般的“未雨绸缪”。简单来说，就是该做的准备都得有。今天会有什么新花样？克拉克也不确定，肛塞？有可能。偶尔，为了一些特殊场合的意外性唤醒，他会用上那个。做好清洁，润滑之后，黑色的小道具可以让他一直保持微微打开又湿润的状态。最重要的是这样不会弄脏他的西裤。

没人知道高高在上的莱克斯卢瑟得体晚礼服下隐藏的小秘密。可是克拉克会知道。招待媒体的酒会，莱克斯远远冲着戴着眼镜的小记者举杯之后，自然而然的转身展示着自己的屁股。克拉克看见了那个黑色的小道具。这是属于他的专属邀请，毫无疑问的。而他，只会在临近高潮的时候，咬紧了臼齿，哑着嗓子质问莱克斯到底想要勾引谁？

"该死！不能再回想酒会那天发生的事了！"克拉克用冷水拍了拍自己的脸，目的是想让他的阴茎冷静点。

两个小时前莱克斯提出了自己的奇思妙想。  
两个小时后莱克斯隔着克拉克的的白色纯棉内裤，舔着他渐渐勃起的阴茎。

放久了的纯棉旧衣服，吸收了松木家具的味道，有种。。。怎么形容好呢？家的味道。16岁的克拉克是苹果树的叶子，正午的阳光，牧场干草的味道。莱克斯喜欢他农场男孩的样子，阳光下鼻尖上覆盖的汗珠，晒得发红的双颊，玫瑰色的嘴唇。鲜活，美好，生机勃勃。

他只是欣赏着男孩的生动和漂亮，那段旧时光仅限凝视和幻想。莱克斯不会对未成年的克拉克做些什么，那样有些不道德。道德？这个词出现在疯狂的卢瑟家族词典里，有点小小的讽刺意味。他的男孩就像一幅复杂的拼图，每一次接近完整，都会散落一地，而莱克斯会契而不舍的重新开始。

莱克斯用自己的舌头和鼻子感受着克拉克，纯棉布料被口水濡湿，奇妙的味道。克拉克换衣服的时候并没有洗澡，他出了汗，男性的气味集中在了毛发里，说不上很得体，可是莱克斯很喜欢。而且克拉克总是硬得很迅速，硬的很彻底。

克拉克并没有像往常一样让他吞的更多，青涩的男孩，不会做出那样的举动。克拉克努力使自己看起来被动一点。16岁的他，旖旎奇幻的性幻想中有没有包含莱克斯？应该是有的。每个十几岁的男孩最盼望的事无非是快点长大。那个时候莱克斯对他而言有种成熟男性的魅力。他总穿着羊绒针织衫或者是衬衫。他的针织衫很软糯，衬衫很挺刮，一个品味很明确的人，一个人生里没有模棱两可的人。

很快的，他被这个浑身散发着求欢气息的成熟男人推到在了床上，并且假装手足无措。接近赤裸的火热身躯接触到丝绸的冰凉质感，很舒服。莱克斯衣着完好的骑在他的胯部，俯下身亲吻他。嘴唇与嘴唇的轻轻触碰，有很多的柔软，有那么一点点的湿润。因为他们还没用上舌头。当莱克斯开始用舌头探索起他的牙釉质的时候，一个真正意义上的深吻才开始形成。

"Hey，男孩，帮我脱衣服。"

他今天穿了白色的礼服衬衫，轻轻的抬高手腕，示意男孩从袖扣开始。金色的袖扣镌刻着他的名字和家徽，克拉克摘下袖扣放在饰物托盘里，继而开始一颗一颗解开衬衫的纽扣。贝母的纽扣很顺利的从扣眼中滑出来，这感觉就像圣诞节拆开礼物的包装。接下里是裤子，解开皮带，裤扣，拉链，就是白皙的皮肤。

接吻的时候克拉克就感觉到了，这个男人的上唇部皮肤很柔软，没有胡茬像个女人。大概他真的得什么奇怪的疾病失去了全身的毛发——包括耻毛。他的阴茎颜色很漂亮，粗且长，因为没有任何的毛发显得更加的长直，像个色情明星。克拉克双手轻轻扣着他的胯部，拇指摩挲着他大腿的皮肤有些羞涩的问："先生，我可以舔你吗？"

TBC


	2. 10月7日更新

他喜欢睡在层层叠叠华丽丝绸的床上，而他的皮肤抚摸起来也像是丝绸。  
绛紫色的床单显得他的肤色有些病态的发白，可是肌肉却匀称充满力量感。克拉克小心翼翼的抚弄着他大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，探索性质的。他看过色情杂志也看过色情片，可并没有像这样真实的触碰过一个人类。仅仅是触碰还是不足够的，克拉克迫切的想要去品尝他的味道。

没有汗毛并不影响汗腺，他的汗水混合了天然精油沐浴乳，融合成了一种很个人化的味道，那很性感。一个16岁男孩的角色，并不会分辨人工香精和天然香料的区别，他只是单纯觉得这个男人身上的味道很好闻。

克拉克从他的大腿内侧开始慢慢舔舐。有力的舌头摩擦着细嫩的皮肤，很湿还很痒。一下，一下，从大腿内侧直至腿根的折缝。那里的皮肤很敏感，出了汗，尝起来有点咸。克拉克对着这一小块禁区的探索，很快收到了男人好听的声音，作为回应。

耳他的目的地就在眼前，第一次尝试口交的男孩，只敢盯着粗硬的勃起，却不敢正视男人的眼睛。小心的用手握住根部，这跟自慰时握住自己可不太一样，因为拳轮感受到的也是细嫩的皮肤。克拉克自己的勃起，直直的顶着白色内裤，充满了无处延展的痛苦。

青少年时期宽松的裤子，穿在现在的他身上，有些紧。但是他现在还不打算脱掉自己的道具内裤和袜子，赤身裸体？难道靠想象力重温16岁吗？他得感谢莱克斯命令他脱掉了牛仔裤和衬衫，因为他得控制着自己的动作幅度才没把旧衣服撑破。

男孩单手握着莱克斯发红湿润的阴茎。沿着阴茎缝一路向上，直到将头部吞进他湿热的嘴里。第一次尝到龟头小缝隙溢出的前列腺液，这东西尝起来有些苦。

"好吃吗？我的男孩？"莱克斯揉了揉他黑色的卷发问。

"还不错。"男孩暂时的抬起头，冲着他明媚的笑了，露出可爱的虎牙。他的脸很红，是害羞还是情动？或者他本来就容易脸红？

"有没有人说过你的牙齿很可爱？过来，我想吻你。"

当男孩微笑着向他爬过来的时候，莱克斯张开了自己的双腿，引导着男孩健壮的身躯覆盖在他身上。他们交缠，磨蹭，饥渴的深吻，扭动着彼此的腰，压榨出更多的快感。

莱克斯的双手抱着他强壮的后背，沿着他脊椎的凹陷慢慢向下，经过腰窝，路过尾椎，直到他的臀部。隔着那层白色的布料，有些用力的揉捏着他的臀肉。双手滑进了裤腰，扣住了他的臀部。年轻人的身上出了很多汗，摸起来汗涔涔脏兮兮，可却无比的性感。

“先生，我想把裤子脱掉，可以吗？”  
“当然可以。我亲爱的乖孩子。”  
迅速摆脱掉自己的裤子，让两人的阴茎贴的更紧，小幅度的耸动着腰身，相互摩擦缓解胀痛。漫长乐章一般的亲吻，夹杂着许多的喘息和呻吟。男孩本能的摆动着腰部寻找更多的快感。浓密的耻毛剐蹭着莱克斯光滑的皮肤，这感觉很刺激，充满了兽欲。

也许是时候，该进行下一个乐章了。对着一个没有经验的孩子，莱克斯就像个骄傲的指挥家，控制着每个小节的节奏。

"Hey，男孩为了给你一个难忘的同性初体验，你可以直接操进来，明白吗？"莱克斯握着男孩坚硬的阴茎，引导着他插进那个一张一合正溢出润滑液的小洞里。

房间的光线很暗以及他们面对面的姿势，男孩没办法好好欣赏那个可爱的入口是什么模样。他看不见也摸不着，却闻到了润滑液的苹果甜味。握着他老二的手有些凉，手心细嫩又柔软，保养得体的阔佬。那双手抓着他的老二蹭了蹭了那个潮湿的洞口，大概是想用多余的润滑液湿润他的龟头。接下来就是今晚的正餐——插入。

fuck，克拉克心底忍不住冒出了脏话。那入口非常的紧也非常的湿。  
God，这跟女孩的私处很不一样，翕动着像个热乎乎的软体动物。

插入的过程很缓慢，男人引导着他向前，退后一点，再向前，直到突破层层壁垒，完完全全的打开肠道。男孩所有的注意力都放在了下半身，紧张感让他几乎快忘了体验快感。这根巨大的硬物完全插进去以后，男人也默默松了一口气。他忍耐的出了很多汗，汗珠在他光滑的头颅上闪着微光。肠道里的压迫感让他觉得自己的股动脉都在发胀。

男孩试探性的摆动腰轻轻顶了一下：  
“啊！”成功换来男人意外叫声。  
稍微抽出了一部分，再次慢慢顶进去：  
“你学的很快！”莱克斯微笑着说。

克拉克的引导者，在床上，从内而外的柔软。

“现在，你可以操快一点，操狠一点！”

于是克拉克沉下腰，调整了角度快速抽插了起来。他此刻的动作有些凶狠，可能是耐心即将被耗尽，不想再玩什么小男孩的游戏！

“啊。。。啊。。。God怎么回事？今天好像特别硬。”成功换来莱克斯的称赞。  
“那你就好好享受，亲爱的，你真是个不折不扣的怪胎！被小男孩操会这么兴奋！淫荡的婊子。”  
莱克斯不会为他的粗口生气，因为他只在上床的时候说脏话。  
克拉克是他的神，而他想被他的神支配，被他的神所需要。  
莱克斯的双手搂着他的脖子，跟随着他的节奏，用身体迎合他的进攻，让他的坚硬的老二插的更深更猛。

“该死的，我今天不行了，我快高潮了，再快一点，再用力一点，快。”莱克斯咬着牙，屏住呼吸，承受着高潮即将来临前的快乐，浑身肌肉都紧绷的，脸憋的通红。他抽搐着高潮的时候浑身发抖。直肠的筋挛持续了很久，没有怎么碰过的阴茎流出的东西弄的到处黏糊糊。

莱克斯舔舐克拉克下巴上的凹槽，吮吸他的耳垂，在他的脖子上留下臆想中的红痕并且要求克拉克直接射进来。没有男人能抵抗这般热情的好意，一切如他所愿。

克拉克高潮的时候很安静。也许男孩克拉克高潮的时候不太安静。无从所知，有些时间点错过了就是错过了！

莱克斯躺在皱成一团的床单上，平复着心跳。克拉克的精液正从他的屁股里流出来，一团糟！  
“满意了吗？”  
“不算坏，只是下次我想在农场的阁楼里做爱！”  
“该死！那又是你的什么奇怪的性幻想吗？”  
“16岁时期的你让我有很多的性幻想，我可以慢慢的告诉你，克拉克。”  
“那么请允许我说说我16岁时的性幻想，你想听吗？”  
“请。”  
“让我想想，嗯……我幻想过，你在红色的法拉利里为我口交。我射进了你的嘴里。你知道你的嘴总让我想到口交。”  
“真的吗？我的荣幸，我不介意现在就让你射进我的嘴里，亲爱的，我希望上面下面的两张嘴里都是你的东西！”

于是谈话结束，莱克斯光滑的脑袋枕在克拉克毛茸茸的大腿上，开始了他们的第二轮。  
end


End file.
